Crímenes Mágicos
by hidradavidserpent
Summary: Alexia Pizarro es una joven bruja recién egresada del Colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería con Enfoque Criminalística. En su primer caso dentro del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica tendrá que encontrar a los culpables de la sorprendente ola de asesinatos que acecha a la ciudad. Las pistas indican que el resurgimiento de la secta que irrumpió la paz de la población hace ya siglo
1. Capítulo 1 Primer día de trabajo

**CRIMENES MÁGICOS**

Alexia Pizarro es una joven bruja recién egresada del Colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería con Enfoque Criminalística. En su primer caso dentro del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica tendrá que encontrar a los culpables de la sorprendente ola de asesinatos que acecha a la ciudad. Las pistas indican que el resurgimiento de la secta que irrumpió la paz de la población hace ya siglos.

Tras ser informada de la muerte de su hermano, el trabajo de Alexia consistirá en atrapar a los asesinos y líderes de dicha secta. Impulsada por la rabia, se involucrará profundamente en el caso arriesgando su vida para proteger al resto de su familia.

¿Estará dispuesta a hacer todo lo necesario para castigar a los responsables?

**1**

**Primer día de trabajo**

Alexia Pizarro que vivía en el número 21 Plaza del Rio de Janeiro en la colonia condesa, en una casa grande de la que toda la comunidad mágica conocía por ser de la familia Pizarro, una antigua familia de sangre pura. Alejandro Pizarro y Eliza Vila vivieron con sus hijos Alexia y Sebastián.

El señor Pizarro era director de la revista Cuentos de Fantasía una revista de prestigio en la comunidad mágica donde se hablaba de los sucesos sociales y de entretenimiento que interesaban a la comunidad, era un hombre delgado, alto con barba, de tez morena clara, usaba lentes redondos un armazón negro. La señora Vila era una mujer alta, delgada, de tez clara.

Los cuatro integrantes de la familia fueron al colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería estuvieron en la misma casa que fue "La serpiente cornuda" donde solo los sabios podían estar.

Las familias Pizarro y Vila eran conocidas por haber sido de las primeras familia en llegar a América, a buscar suerte y que por suerte la encontraron.

La historia comienza a las 9:30 de la mañana del lunes con Alexia, arreglándose, se colocaba una blusa de color negro, encima un blazer de color azul unos jeans negros y sus botas de color negro al igual que su bolso para su primer día de trabajo, después de terminar su educación como alumna de excelencia, era una mujer alta, tez morena clara con el cabello rojo, saliendo de su gigantesca casa que ocupaba media cuadra protegida con un hechizo de impasibilidad para evitar la entrada de personajes indeseables, anteriormente vivía con toda su familia pero sus padres prefirieron mudarse a una ancestral mansión de la familia Vila cinco veces más grande que en la que vivían, era un día despejado con el cielo azul, había un parque enfrente de la gran casa, se podían escuchar las aves cantar, en el parque había personas paseando a sus perros, otros trotando alrededor, alguno estaban en la gran fuente del David que estaba al centro del parque una estatua de tamaño real . Era una colonia típica donde vivían los _sin magia_, a Alexia no le molestaba vivir ahí, desde muy chica convivía con los _sin magia_, en su momento estudio a la cultura para poder entenderla mejor y sabía que no eran tan diferentes como los magos y brujas, de hecho tenía la idea de que podían convivir juntos como una sola comunidad.

Cruzo el parque y entro a una calle aledaña para llegar al Ministerio de Magia, le llamaban la "Triple M" para abreviar Ministerio de Magia de México, le habían comentado que estaba desocupado el puesto de Jefe de Aurores, y no paso ni un día para que se postulara para el puesto, y que unos minutos le respondieran que estaba contratada, pensaba en lo que podían preguntar, mientras caminaba observan las fachadas de las casas, siguió caminando hasta llegar a una gran avenida en la que giro a la izquierda no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que iban muchas brujas y magos con dirección al Ministerio, reconocía a algunos personajes que pasaban a su lado como Hernán Lobos un exjugador de quididtch que ahora trabajaba en ministerio en el departamento de Deportes y juegos mágico, otros llegaban con sus túnicas y cargando papiros. El número 300 de la avenida Insurgentes tenía un encantamiento de ocultamiento que lo hacía parecer un edificio abandonado era un para los _sin magia_, Alexia entro al edificio por una puerta vieja y oxidada de color café, al entra se encontró con el ministerio de magia, un gigantesco vestíbulo donde el techo estaba encantado mostrando las galaxia y cuerpos celestes, sus paredes decoradas con figuras geométricas, con animales como el águila, serpientes, ranas, criaturas marinas, ajolotes, jaguares, quetzales y calaveras todas ellas con movimiento, las columnas eran de oro puro, su piso de color verde esmeralda hecho de jade, en los laterales estaban las chimeneas donde llegaban brujas y magos, más adelante del vestíbulo se encontraba un mural llamado "Un día en el ministerio" en que aparecía el gabinete del actual gobierno todos ellos sentados en sillas de madera de color negro al centro de ellos se encontraba el actual presidente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Alexia camino dirección al elevador el ministerio, contaba con 30 pisos leyó el mapa del ministerio, que se encontraba a un lado del mural, observo que el departamento de seguridad mágica estaba en el piso 20, entro en el elevador que era de gran tamaño hecho de plata pura y talla tanto que se podía verse su reflejo, no tardaron en cerrase las puertas y comenzó elevarse se podía ver el gran vestíbulo lleno de gente, no tarda ni 30 segundos en llegar al piso 20 salió del elevador, encontró un lobby, camino más adelante, había un pasillo que atravesó, se encontraba vacío, sus paredes tenían códices antiguos de culturas prehispánicas, sus personajes tenían movimiento y susurraban sobre su llegada, mientras caminaba veía como volaban los aviones de papel que llevaban mensajes de departamento a departamento, al término del pasillo esta un vestíbulo grande y en medio un escritorio en el que esta una bruja de tez blanca con un corte de cabello de hongo, usaba unos lentes pequeños con armazón delgado, vestía un suéter amarillo, era la secretaria del departamento de seguridad mágica.

Alexia se dirigió a ella, era tal el silencio en el vestíbulo que solo se escuchaban sus pasos.

-Buenos días- dijo Alexia con un tono brusco -tengo una cita con Armando Fuentes, el Jefe de Seguridad mágica.

La secretaria alzo la mirada mientras se acomodaba los lentes – ¿Quién lo busca?

Alexia hizo una mueca viendo hacia el techo – Alexia Pizarro Vila, vengo por el puesto de jefes de Aurores.- Se lo comentaba a la secretaria mientras entraba a su mente para ver qué era lo que se encontraba pensando.

En eso llega un mago joven con una gabardina, con el cabello quebrado, y tropieza, se levantó rápidamente, apoyando su mano derecha en el escritorio de la secretaria – Señorita Alicia, tomo una bocanada de aire, dice el jefe Fuentes que cuando llegue Alexia Pizarro Vila la pase, se levantó quedo de pie.

Alicia acomodándose los lentes después de la caída estrepitosa del joven mago

– Pues… Ya llego aquí está enfrente de ti - Alicia viendo a Alexia con una mirada burlona.

El joven mago con la boca abierta miro a Alexia de pies a cabeza – ¿Es ella?- pregunto con gran sorpresa. Alexia de acomoda el cabello con la mano derecha y lo pone detrás de su oreja izquierda – Si, acabo de llegar por cierto…

Es muy bonita –Comento el joven mago en voz baja.

¿Perdón, que dijiste? – Alexia alzo las cejas y puso una cara de duda.

El joven mago se puso nervioso miro asía la izquierda y derecha – Dije que la están esperando…

Menos mal creí que me dejarían aquí para todo el día - Comento Alexia un poco molesta.

Ya puede pasar Alexia – Comento Alicia mientras leía unas hojas que estaban en su escritorio.

Sígame por favor –Comento el joven mago con una ligera sonrisa.

Si te sigo -Comento Alexia con seriedad.

Caminaron por un pasillo

Por cierto me llamo…. Comento el joven mago pero Alexia lo interrumpió de golpe – Daniel te llamas Daniel, diciéndolo con tono golpeado –Daniel se puso nervioso – ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Eso dice tu gafete… el que tres del lado izquierdo de tu gabardina…

Daniel miro su gafete- ¡Cierto! Vaya por un momento creí que leías…

Una vez más Alexia lo interrumpía – la mente, es muy complejo leerla no todos pueden, ¿sabes? Me gustaría hacerlo me ahorraría muchas preguntas.

Daniel un poco sonrojado le comenta - Si eso creo… hace falta tener alguien así en el ministerio, hay veces en las que no entiendo las órdenes del jefe me gustaría saber lo que piensa para así no tener errores, luego se enoja conmigo porque me tiene que repetir dos veces las cosas, no se sabe explicar…

Así son los jefes, creen que todos son idiotas menos el, me ha tocado conocer un par de personas así, no son tan difíciles de encontrar, las encuentras a la vuelta de un pasillo- Comentaba Alexia son gestos de disgusto.

Llegaron a una puerta que abrió rápidamente Daniel – ¡Jefe ya llego Alexia!

-Pase, pase – comento Armando Fuentes mientras metía en un cajón de su escritorio un ejemplar del periódico "El Historiador" uno de los periódico más importantes en la comunidad mágica.

-Buen día – comento Alexia mientras veía su oficina

Era una oficina de gran tamaño con muebles del siglo XIX con papel tapiz de color rojo al fondo estaba un pintura con un marco de oro del Presidente sentado, durmiendo en la silla presidencial, en el escritorio había una pluma que está escribiendo un documento, del lado izquierdo del escritorio esta una pequeña estatua de una mujer sentada en una roca vendada de los ojos y al lado del escritorio un tablero de ajedrez con todas sus piezas.

Tome asiento por favor Alexia – Comento Armando Fuentes mientras abría un folder color rosa con varios papeles dentro.

-Alexia Pizarro, estuve leyendo su curriculum, habilidad en la legeremancia, oclumancia, estudios sobre la cultura no mágica, manejo de las artes oscuras, primer lugar en su generación del Colegio Ilverborny, proviene de la casa Wampus y las notas más altas en los exámenes de éxtasis para ser Aurora con una especialidad en criminalística mágica. Su curriculum me asombra señorita Pizarro.

-Gracias por el reconocimiento, siempre me lo han comentado, sería una sorpresa que no le impresionara mi curriculum. – Comentaba Alexia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Armando Fuentes -Me imagino que ya sabe porque la cité y mi respuesta sobre el puesto en la jefatura de Aurores.

-Así es, ya se su respuesta y déjeme decirle que acepto llevar el caso de asesinatos y desapariciones que está asolando al país y llegar al fondo del problema. – Comento Alexia con un rostro repentino de seriedad, ya no tenía la sonrisa de antes.

-Mire, la confederación internacional de magos está preocupada por el caos que todo esto está provocando y temen que se pueda expandir a sus territorios mágicos, hasta puede llegar a intervenir otros países y la Triple M no desea que eso suceda. – Comenta Armando fuentes con un rostro de preocupación y con voz seca.

Alexia escucho con mucha atención aunque ya desde antes había leído su mente.

Sé lo preocupante que es este caso, y que esta corre peligro la continuación del gobierno de la "Organización de la Magia Oculta", todos sabemos que quieren fuera al presidente Francisco Hierro, mire nada más su pintura ni siquiera se sabe atar las cuerdas de sus zapatos.- Comenta Alexia Mientras señala la pintura del presidente que está sentado en la silla presidencial en un profundo sueño.

– No la pueda engañar, tanto La "Organización de La supremacía de la Magia" así como la "Organización de la Magia Libre" tiene presionado al gobierno, y están seguros de que en las próximas elecciones gane alguno de ellos, hay mucho más en juego que vidas…

\- No creo que solo sea por la inseguridad que se vive, también tenga en cuenta todas sus decisiones absurdas que ha tomado en el gobierno, traer el banco "Del Dorado" al ministerio y quitar a los duendes no fue una decisión inteligente… ni tampoco quitarle derechos a los hombres lobos…

Ha convertido el país en un cementerio en el que los muertos no se convierten en fantasmas. Hay tanta magia oscura en el ambiente que no se puede respirar bien, ya no se puede salir con seguridad, ni la anterior administración enviando a las calles a los magos golpeadores y a las brujas guardianas se acabó esto…

Hare todo lo posible, para que regrese la paz de nuevo…Pero no le aseguro que resolviendo el caso aseguren su permanencia en el Ministerio. Tres muertos al dia no son fáciles de esconder…

Usted encárguese de resolver el caso y le prometo que la jefatura de Aurores es suya - Comenta Armando agarrándose el cabello.

No esperaba menos, espero no tener restricciones en el uso de mi magia, y sabe a lo que me refiero tengo mis métodos que son bastante efectivos - Comenta Alexia con una sonrisa burlona

Hecho, tienes libertad de utilizar lo que se te antoje si con ellos obtienes resultados - comenta Armando recargándose en el respaldo de su silla

¡Daniel!

Abre Daniel la puerta de la oficina asomando solamente su cabeza

-¿Me llamo jefe?

-Lleva a Alexia a su oficina y ayúdale en lo que necesite para que se sienta cómoda

¡Si jefe!- responde Daniel con una gran sonrisa.

Daniel llevo a Alexia a otra oficina que se encontraba en un pasillo, donde su puerta del fondo era la oficina era un cuarto muy pequeño como si fuera una bodega, llena de caja, documentos tirados, sus muebles estaban todos boca arriba, ni siquiera los cubría una manta para protegerlos del polvo y la ventana que tenía estaba cubierta con hojas del periódico Historiador.

-Esta era la oficina de uno de los Aurores que perdió la vida en una emboscada, un buen tipo, está un poco sucia, pero puede estar peor.

-No quiero imaginármela como podría estar peor- con rostro de desagrado.

\- Si me necesita estaré en mi cubículo esta alado de la oficina del Jefe… comento Daniel y silenciosamente salió de la oficina sin hacer ruido.

Alexia -¿Es lo mejor que tenían? Me hubieran dado un armario de escobas…- deja su bolsa en un escritorio lleno de polvo.

No puedo creer que a mi Alexia Pizarro Vila me den este armario de escobas todo sucio, en pésimas condiciones, ¿Dónde está la gente de intendencia que no trabajan en el ministerio? ¡Claro den le a la nueva, esta oficina como apenas va comenzando lo que le demos está bien!

Espero que un hechizo de expansión funcione...- Comento Alexia un poco enojada alzo su varita y comenzó a cambiar las dimensiones de la oficina se hicieron más grandes las ventanas, sus muros, después lanzo un encantamiento para limpiar toda la suciedad y que quedara todo acomodado en la oficina, las paredes se pintaron de color lila, su escritorio se colocó en el centro con una pequeña torre de hojas de papel acomodadas y una foto de su familia.

Saco de su bolso una estatuilla de un jaguar con la intención de que cuide la oficina.

\- Ya sabes cuál es tu tarea, - le susurro en la oreja de la estatuilla del jaguar mientras lo dejaba sobre la pequeña torre de hojas de papel, y este rujió.

Coloco en el escritorio una foto de sus padres y ella, es una playa del caribe la cual fueron el año pasado al terminar sus estudios.

Se sentó sobre el escritorio comenzó a hojear algunos documentos encontró una hoja de bienvenida y el directorio de todos los departamentos del ministerio todos por en su respectivo piso.

Departamentos de la Triple M

_PLANTA BAJA_

_Vestíbulo_

_PISO 1_

_Departamento de Turismo Mágico_

_PISO 2_

_Departamento de Cultura Mágica_

_PISO 3_

_Departamento de Trabajo Mágico_

_PISO 4_

_Departamento de Salud_

_PISO 5_

_Departamento de Comunicación y Transportes Mágicos_

_PISO 6_

_Departamento de Desarrollo de la Magia_

_PISO 7_

_Departamento de regulación de Naturaleza Mágica_

_PISO 8_

_Departamento de Recaudación Tributaria_

_PISO 9_

_Departamento de Protección de la Magia_

_PISO 10_

_Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas_

_PISO 11_

_Departamento del Banco del Dorado_

_PISO 12_

_Departamento de los Derechos de la Magia_

_PISO 13_

_Departamento del resguardo de Leyes mágicas_

_PISO 14_

_Departamento de Comercio_

_PISO 15_

_Departamento de cooperación con los Sin Magia_

_PISO 16_

_Departamento de justicia_

_PISO 17_

_Tribunales_

_PISO 18_

_Tribunales_

_PISO 19_

_Departamento de Misterios_

_PISO 20_

_Departamento de Seguridad Mágica_

_PISO 21_

_Cancillería_

_PISO 22_

_Departamento de Funciones de la Magia_

_PISO 23_

_Departamento de Deportes Mágicos_

_PISO 24_

_Archivos Generales Del Ministerio de la Magia_

_PISO 25_

_Departamento del Bienestar Mágico_

_PISO 26_

_Consejo de la Magia_

_PISO 27_

_Senado_

_PISO 28_

_Departamento de Gobernación_

_PISO 29_

_Ministro_

_PISO 30_

_Observatorio_

-Departamento de Bienestar Mágico, si lo que menos tenemos es bienestar…- Gruño Alexia, rápidamente doblando el directorio

-Bienvenida a la Triple M, veo que arreglaste el cuarto de escobas de Jhon, bueno de Jhonatan Campos, cuando estaba en la oficina se la pasaba leyendo el Historiador para enterarse de la nota roja, no sé porque nunca lo arreglaba su área de trabajo siempre estaba desordenada su escritorio siempre con alimentos algunas veces con comida de una semana atrás, era un desastre de hombre.

\- Comento un hombre que estaba recargado en la puerta de la oficina, de estatura media, tez morena, con bigote de tamaño medio.

Alexia- Ni idea, tu eres…- Alexia intento leer su mente pero no podía, era como chocar contra la pared, lo intentaba e intentaba y no podía entrar.

Soy Amiel Cordero, Jefe de Gobernación antes era jefe de departamento de Seguridad Mágica en el anterior gobierno.

\- Comento aquel hombre que entraba a la oficina viendo a sus al rededores y observando al jaguar con mucha atención.

De pronto, el jaguar abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes de cuentas de color rojo. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza para ver la cara de Cordero.

Guiñó un ojo.

Cordero lo miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si Alexia lo observaba.

¡A Si! Escuche de usted ha estado en el ministerio desde el gobierno de Salas Lima, creo que era su secretario de ella si no me equivoco… le contesto Alexia mirándolo con mucha curiosidad, era un mago con gran habilidad en la oclumancia porque no le podía leer la mente, era con el primero que le ocurría.

Alexia desde que tiene memoria siempre había podido leer las mentes de todas las personas que le rodeaban desde su hermano, hasta sus maestros del colegio, la legeremacia era una habilidad que nació con ella, pero quería aprender al entrar al colegio le interesó mucho las artes oscuras y en ellas encontró algo similar a su habilidad de nacimiento, comenzó a estudiar la oclumancia al conocerla le fascino tanto que la estudiaba a diario y no decir sobre la práctica, algunas veces en la escuela jugaba con las mentes de sus compañeras, podía hacer que soñara, que pensaran lo que ella quería, crear pesadillas era su pasatiempo y más si era en semana de exámenes. En su casa pasaba algo similar siempre estaba a un paso delante de lo que sus padres penaran o dijeran sus mentes eran tan simples que las podía leer como si fueran un libro de hechizos, lo practicaba en la casa, y en la escuela perfecciono tanto que se podía adentrar en la mente de su padre estando ella en el colegio y el en Cuentos de Fantasía.

Sus padres sabían que los usaba y les molestaba que leyera mentes pero no se daban cuenta cuando ella entraba a sus mentes mientras dormían. En la escuela tenia amigas que ignoraban de lo que podía hacer, pasó todo el Colegio sin que sus amigas supiera que podía usar la oclumancia en ellas.

-Si exacto comencé siendo secretario de Karla, mi mentora… aprendí mucho de ella en ese tiempo que ella estuvo al frente del ministerio.

Karla Salas Lima había sido Ministra de Magia en los años noventa, Años en los que se había desatado un plaga de Chupacabras en el mundo mágico así como en el mundo de los _Sin magia_, llevo una política sin tener contactos con ello y evitar que las brujas y magos pudieran contraer matrimonio con ellos, muchos de sus rivales estaban en su contra y muchos de ellos fallecieron de manera lamentable.

\- Comentaba mientras veía por el cristal de la ventana de la oficina.

-¡Alexia! Te traigo unos documentos, me dijo el jefe que debes revisar – Grito Daniel al entrar sin poder ver a sus alrededor de la oficina de Alexia.

¡Vaya, veo que aquí no tocan las malditas puertas! – Comento Alexia enojada cruzando los brazos.

-Perdón Alexia, no sabía que estabas con alguien, estaba la puerta abierta – Se disculpaba Daniel inclinando la cabeza.

-No lo digo solo por ti sino también por el señor Salas que entra sin avisar

– Comenta con disgusto Alexia

-Los siento en verdad me retiro - Salas se va rápidamente sin voltear atrás.

-El Ministro de Gobernación siempre paseándose por todos los departamentos, checándonos como si no hiciéramos nada en el ministerio - Comenta Daniel con algo de disgusto dejando los papeles en el escritorio.

Alexia- Se nota que no te cae nada bien, es misterioso el hombre, Oye Dany…

¿Sí? Que sucede – Con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Alexia- Me imagino que te puedo decir Dany, es que Daniel está muy largo.

¡Sí! De hecho me agrada más, aunque a muchos se los he dicho pero siempre me llama Daniel.- Comentaba Daniel con entusiasmo al saber que alguien le llamaría como a él le gustaba.

Alexia- Si, me imagino bueno Dany, ¿Que me manda el jefe?

\- Son los últimos crímenes que han pasado y…

Alexia- Los casos de estos meses, muy bien me los llevare para checarlos veo que son varios reportes, espero terminar de leerlos en la casa.

Muy bien te los dejo, Oye am… ¿tienes planes para hoy en la tarde no se en la noche?- Le comento Daniel con un tono de nervios.

\- ¿Planes? Si, debo revisor esto que me estás dando –Alexia guardo los documentos en su bolso.

\- Si, entiendo- Le contesto Daniel muy desanimado.

Si Dany, debo estudiar estos documentos, apenas llego y ya tengo que leer varios documentos sobre estos crímenes mágicos.

Te veo mañana Dany.- Alexia tomo su bolso y salió de la oficina sin mirar atrás.


	2. Chapter 2 La pesadilla

**2**

**La pesadilla**

La gran oficina del Ministro de Gobernación, un lugar amplio con sillones de color negro, pinturas de figuras geométricas decoraban las paredes de su oficina, tenía una cava con una gran cantidad de botellas de cristal, aun lado tenía un pensadero de color plateado, Cordero se encontraba viendo a través de su ventana la calle en donde se veía como salía Alexia del ministerio y desaparecía en la calle sin nadie que la viera en eso golpean las puerta varias veces la puerta.

Pasen- Contesto Amiel Cordero mientras bebía de un vaso con vino y lo dejaba en un mueble que se encontraba alado.

Cordero me comentaron que me estabas buscando y apenas me desocupe —Comentaba Armando Fuentes

Sí, hoy conocí a la chica que asignaste el caso, se ve que sabe del tema, aunque es inexperta espero que funcione.

Trono los dedos

Entonces se produjo un movimiento de la silla la cual hizo que armando se sentara en una silla y esta llevara a Armando fuentes a sentarse enfrente del escritorio y, al minuto siguiente, se encontró enfrente de Amiel Cordero

— Claro que si es la mejor que pude encontrar si hubieras leído su curriculum estarías sorprendido - comentaba Armando Fuentes con un poco de nerviosismo en el rostro.

Es joven, demasiado joven para el caso, no se le ve que sepa mucho, no había escuchado de ella en mi vida, creí que traerías a alguien con más experiencia.

Si lo sé pero mire… — murmuro armando mirando el escritorio, no podía mantener la vista en el rostro de Amiel Cordero

Inexperta también, espero que ayude en algo y no solo venga a pasearse por el ministerio, necesitamos soluciones a la voz del ya, no podemos perder más el tiempo ¿Ya le diste los documentos de los anteriores crímenes? Dijo Amiel Cordero mirándolo detalladamente a Armando Fuentes

— Si, ya se los di.

— Espero que sepa que hacer y la lea muy bien, las cosas se están complicando, el Ministro fue a una reunión internacional, la mirada del mundo mágico recae sobre nosotros… y la solución en ella — murmuro Amiel Cordero mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso.

— Lo sé, pero casi estoy seguro de que va a resolver el caso me trajo un currículo muy interesante se lo juro, el mejor que he visto en mi vida, demasiado completo, créame.

— La gente siempre tiende a adornar la realidad, su realidad, para que no parezca tan simple, tan básica. Espero que dé resultados, el tiempo vuela, el sexenio se está yendo y nuestras oportunidades también, solo espero que la nueva asignación le guste al ministro.

Si eso también espero… oye y ¿aquí hay alguna pintura del ministro?- murmuro Armando fuentes mientras veía todos los cuadros que decoraban la oficina.

— ¿Ja! A esta hora deben de estar tomando su siesta de las 4:00, como siempre lo hace, sin interrupciones, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte…- dijo Amiel Cordero con tono de burla

— Es gracioso el ministro es joven y sin experiencia él es todo lo que me cuestionas de mi personal.- dijo Armando Fuentes con un tono lúgubre

No creas que me da tanta gracia trabajar con él, le falta algo de materia gris, le tengo que estar repitiendo varias veces lo que debe hacer, es muy desgastante, por eso no quiero que tengas ese problema – dijo Amiel Cordero mientras veía la pintura del ministro en la cual no estaba – Aparte sin mí nunca tendría resultados tan buenos como los que ha tenido

¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué raro... Realmente qué raro... porque no ha tenido ninguno… dijo Armando Fuentes con tono misterioso alzando las cejas.

Es muy diferente… No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado en esta administracion. Quise convertirlo en un mago excepcional, que su imagen creciera y se posicionara como el más grande ministro que haya tenido este país pero no todo en esta vida se puede, pero supongo que se puede arreglar todo con un poco de magia…

Miró de reojo a Armando, bajo sus cejas .

—Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie del ministerio — dijo—. Recuerdo que las pinturas escuchan — dijo mientras volteaba a la pintura del presidente que ya no se encontraba nuevamente en su cuadro.

¿Por qué se callan los dos? —preguntó la pintura del ministro.

—Bueno... yo me retiro Amiel, estoy a tus a tus ordenes paro lo que necesites—dijo Armado retirándose de la oficina.

— ¿Qué sucede Amiel?

—Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana — dijo Amiel en voz alta—. Cuando regrese de su viaje le contare lo que pasa al ministro, y recuerde todo está bajo control.

El interior de la casa de Alexia era bastante amplio era una enorme casa de tres pisos en la planta baja a un lado dela puerta de entrada se encontraba un gran espejo parlante que siempre alagaba a Alexia y le daba consejos de imagen antes de que saliera de casa había un salón amplio con las paredes cubiertas de libros, un piano mágico de color negro que tocaba la melodía que su dueño le pedía , candelabros de oro, el comedor estaba hecho para recibir a doce personas en la mesa, al centro lo adornaban por una planta _Flor voladora_ , toda la casa tenia piso de mármol blanco, el techo estaba hechizado, de acuerdo como se sintieran los habitantes de la casa se vería reflejado en él.

La sala era muy amplia con 6 sillones cafés de varios tamaños, junto a ellos un ajedrez mágico de oro, al fondo se encontraba un espejo doble de gran tamaño la pared estaba cubierta por todos los reconocimientos que había conseguido Alexia a lo largo de su vida académica. Y la cocina se podía ver que se estaban lavando los platos, una escoba y trapeador limpiaban su piso.

Alexia puso los platos con ensalada y atún sobre la mesa de la cocina, se disponía a comer en ella. La mesa era de madera de caoba, era redonda, tenía un mantel de color azul en ella estaba una jarra de agua natural y un vaso ya servido. De pronto escucho una voz chillona que venía de la sala.

¡Alexia! ¿Dónde estás? Quiero escuchar esa reseña de la victoria de hoy.

Era la voz de la madre de Alexia que hablaba a través del espejo doble que estaba en la sala.

Se levantó y con su varita movió todos los objetos de la mesa, para que colocaran en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la sala, para escuchar a sus padres mientras ella comía.

Querida, donde estas, queremos saber cómo te fue en tu primer día en el ministerio —dijo, su madre desde el espejo doble

.

Querida, no nos has contado como te fue. Mira, aquí queremos saber cómo le fue a la mejor hija.

Muy bien, Si te refieres a que tengo trabajo en el ministerio —dijo Alexia, poniéndose roja.

Se podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Alexia, comenzó a comerse el atún lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.

Sus padres sintieron el peligro, y dijeron rápidamente:

—Y si vamos de compras. ¿Qué te parece para que no te sientas tan mal?

Me dieron un mugroso armario de escobas como oficina

¿Un Armario de escobas? — dijeron los padres viéndose entre ellos

¡Sí! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡A mí! número uno en artes oscuras y la mejor de la generación, esperaba algo mejor, tuve que estar todo el día utilizando un encantamiento de expansión para ampliarla. — respondió Alexia enfadada

Tranquila Alexia todos comenzamos desde abajo para llegar a lo más alto, por algo no te lo di… — Comento su padre hasta que lo interrumpió bruscamente

Sí, sí, todos comenzamos desde abajo, por algo pasan las cosas ¡ya lo sé! creí que me darían el puesto de jefe de aurores ¡pero no! ahora debo resolver el caso de las desapariciones y asesinatos que está ocurriendo en masa. — Dijo Alexia mientras deba un trago a su agua.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Te lo dieron como tu primer caso? ¡Sí! creo que al jefe del departamento le sorprendió tanto mi curriculum que me dejó al mando de la investigación. — Comentaba su padre con gran entusiasmo

— ¡Felicidades hija! sabía que empezarías con el pie derecho co…

Como en todo en lo que hago, si, ya lo sé ma.

Estoy orgulloso de ti hija y a la vez preocupado pero te conozco y sé que lo resolverás y encontraras a quien está haciendo esos crímenes… Cambiando de tema ¿Has visto a tu hermano en el ministerio? tiene rato que no sabemos de él, no se ha comunicado en ningún momento con nosotros ni una carta ni nada, lo llamamos a través del espejo y no contesta…

Obviamente pa, será como jugar ajedrez real sólo que aquí sí los voy a poder partir en cachitos yo misma. No lo he visto, ha de estar de fiesta o algo así— Le respondía Alexia mientras se terminaba la ensalada de atún que había preparado.

Fiestas no creo espero que no esté enojado por no recordar su cumpleaños… — Susurraba la señora Vila

Alexia se recostó en el sillón, había vivido con sus padres por más de diez años, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niña pequeña no había recordado algún cumpleaños de su hermano lo recordara su madre . No podía recordar haber festejado algún cumpleaños de su hermano. Mucho menos había fotografías de fiestas o algo por el estilo como una comida. A pesar de que podía leer las mentes de sus padres no entendía porque a su madre se le olvida el cumpleaños de su hijo era algo extraño.

Cuando eran los cumpleaños de Alexia, La señora Vila siempre la llevaba a la gran ciudad le compraba ropa, libros, básicamente todo lo que quisiera Alexia dejando a su hermano en casa con su padre ellos preparaban una fiesta sorpresa mientras ella llegaba. Siempre preparaban un pastel de trufa que era el favorito de Alexia.

Ese día siempre llegaban los abuelos con grandes regalos, llegaban los tíos con los primos que casi nunca se veían, era de los pocos días del año que se reunía toda la familia Vila. Por parte de la familia Pizarro solo era su padre, su familia había sido víctimas de una explosión de un hechizo de posiciones fallido.

— ¡Alexia!

¿Sí? — Alexia por un momento su mente había viajada por sus recuerdos de la infancia.

Nos retiramos, supongo que quieres descasar — Dijo su padre antes de un gran bostezo

Si, mañana seguimos hablando — Movió su varita y se levantaron todos los platos y vasos de la mesa de la sala y su destino fue el lavaplatos donde comenzaron a lavarse.

Alexia se encontraba cansada, subió las escaleras de caracol, al estar en el primer piso vio que comenzaba a salir de unas cajas de metal que se encontraban en el pasillo los guardianes de la casa o más bien el ejército privado de Alexia eran pequeños soldados de juguetes que por las noches custodiaban los pasillos, las ventana y puertas de toda la casa, a pesar de el hechizo protector que tenía.

¡Zona resguardada¡ — Grito el capitán de los soldaditos dirigiéndose a Alexia

Bien descanse capitán, solo vigile— Dijo Alexia sin mucho ánimo

Cuidaba sus pasos al caminar para no estropear las operaciones de su ejército, veía pasar tanques de guerra de diferentes tamaños y formas, camiones, saldados portando distintos tipos de armas, arriba de ella circulaban aviones, avionetas, hasta helicópteros recorrían todas las habitaciones, a excepción a la de Alexia que solo esta resguarda por fuera, al llegar a su puerta se encontró un tanque y tres soldados de infantería.

—¡ Clave! — dijo uno de los soldados que cuidaba la puerta

Trufa de almendra— Contesto Alexia

¡Abran! — dijo el soldado

Gracias oficiales

Alexia entro a su habitación, era una habitación muy amplia, todo esta oscuro giro a la derecha llego a su cama, y se tiro en la cama como si fuera un costal de papas y se quedó dormida.

Aldo camina en una calle oscura solitaria con el piso mojado, con algunos charcos, estaba cerca de la estación fortuna del suburbano, camino abajo de un puente se detiene y mira su reloj. Aparece detrás de él un hombre con capa, alto con ropa negra le tapa la boca y desaparecen juntos.

Lo llevan a un lugar donde las paredes eran de piedras, parecía un lugar arqueológico, Aldo se encuentra atado en un altar de sacrificio, dos magos que no se les puede ver el rostro por la capa que usaban, le comienzan a lanzar la maldición _cruciatus_ en repetidas ocasiones, se encontraba gritaba, se retorcía como caracol con sal, de pronto comenzaba a escupir sangre de la boca, por más que intentaba levantarse no podía hasta que llega un mago viejo con barba gris mueve su varita y este lo eleva y le entierra una espada en el abdomen.

Alexia no podía hacer nada, solo se encontraba viendo la escena inmóvil, no podia mover su mano, era una espectadora más, solo veía como torturaban a su hermano solo podía ver con su ojos llenos de lágrimas como la espada atravesaba el cuerpo, este emito una luz brillante de color verde que ilumina toda la habitación, Alexia no puede ver nada y despierta.

Da un salto y cae de la cama

Le dolían más los ojos que el golpe que se había dado al caerse, sudaba frio y el silencio reinaba en la habitación, la pesadilla había sido tan real que la luz parecía que estaba enfrente de ella como si alguien le estuviera colocando una lámpara, la pesadilla fue muy real.

Se quedó un rato en el piso viendo el tapete que se encontraba debajo de su cama, sentía miedo, ira no sabía que había pasado, nunca le había ocurrido algo similar, generalmente ella era quien se adentraba a las mentes de los demás para crear pesadillas, pensó por un momento que alguien pudo haber entrado pero lo duda ella nunca en su vida permitiría eso, antes de que entraran ella ya sabría que lo están intentando pero entonces ¿Qué fue?

¡Todo bien ahí dentro! —Grito uno de los soldados que se encontraba cuidando la puerta.

¡Si, todo bien!

— No debí comerme todo el atún, no debí hacerlo — Lo decía mientras se levantaba del piso y se volvía a acostar

Comenzó a caer la lluvia y un trueno se escuchó, durante toda noche se mantuvo la lluvia. Alexia no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, con el estómago lleno de atún. Hasta que un momento se volvió a quedar dormida.


	3. Chapter 3 La bruja que salvara a México

**3**

**La bruja que salvara a México**

Alexia se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente. Quería quedarse en la cama pero tenía que ir al ministerio.

Aún estaban los guardias custodiando la habitación, golpearon la puerta como todas las mañanas.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

—Ya desperté ya pueden ir a descansar —rezongó Alexia—. Ya me levanto.

Se levantó. La casa estaba toda iluminada por la luz del sol, la tormenta había pasado, había un colibrí de color verde intentando entrar por la ventana de su habitación.

Eso le parecía raro a Alexia ya que el hechizo de protección está activado, abrió la ventana y entro el colibrí voló dando vueltas a la habitación y volvió a salir.

— ¿Que está pasando aquí?

Escucho ruidos y pasos, esos pasos los conocía y ya sabía quién era…

— ¡Sebastián! — ¡Espero que no estés tocando lo que no es tuyo! —grito Alexia un poco molesta.

—Sí, si ya lo sé señorita detective

Alexia entro a bañarse, al salir abrió su armario lleno de ropa con miles y miles de prendas de diferentes colores se vistió con un suéter y unos jeans de color negro que tenían roto la parte de las rodillas

Alexia bajo las escaleras, siguió los ruidos que salían de la cocina y encontró a Sebastián sirviendo el desayuno en la mesa del comedor —Quería que el desayuno estuviera preparado antes de que bajaras, ¿Enserio creías que estaba tomando tus cosas?

—Conociéndote esperaba todo de ti menos esto—le contesto Alexia algo sorprendida.

—Ya lo sé, es para felicitarte por tu empleo en el ministerio—Dijo Sebastián con entusiasmo.

—Como te enteraste.

—Trabajar en el Historiador, tienes sus ventajas, te llegan las noticias más rápido que cualquier cosa, eres la encargada del caso de desapariciones que esta…

—Si quieres que te dé una entrevista espera a que termine mi desayuno, sabía que tanta amabilidad no era gratis. —Contesto Alexia mientras se servía jugo de naranja.

—Oye tengo que hacer méritos para tener entrevista con futura heroína, la que va a salvar al país —Dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa

—Ya me estas llenando de elogios y aun ni empiezo— Susurro Alexia

—No lo digo yo, mira ve, la revista de papa te coloco como la mujer que salvara al país — Dijo Sebastián, mostrándole un ejemplar de la revista Cuentos de Fantasía.

"_RESCATANDO A MÉXICO"_

—Lee su artículo de ti, se queja de que te dieron un armario de escobas, que como es posible que a la numero uno de tu generación la estén tratando como alguien que va empezando, como alguien que saco la escuela con lastima, no sé qué le hayas dicho a papa pero te coloca en un altar.

Alexia ojeo la revista y vio el dichoso artículo, 2 hojas completas hablaban de ella, de sus logros académicos, sus premios, el artículo contaba con fotografía de ella recibiendo el premio a la mejor estudiante de generación, una foto de ella recién graduada y otra en la que se encuentra sentada en una silla era parte de una sesión fotográfica que su padre se la había mandado a hacer la fotografía ocupaba una página completa.

"_LA BRUJA QUE VA A SALVAR A MÉXICO"_

_Alexia Pizarro Vila, número uno de su generación, especialista en criminalística y experta en el manejo de las artes oscuras es la nueva apuesta del gobierno de Francisco Hierro, la joven recién llegada del colegio quiere empezar desde lo más alto con el gran reto de encontrar a los responsables de crímenes mágicos que han amenazado a la población en los últimos años, aun no se sabe cuál será su estrategia pero estemos atentos de lo que estará realizando en estos días._

—Pero todavía no se hace oficial mi llegada, esto es rapidez por parte de mi padre, me está poniendo en un altar como la salvadora

—Exacto, eres el centro de atención, hoy 4 de Septiembre de 2017, el día en que Alexia hizo que todo el mundo la voltearan a ver, y sin hacer algún hechizo.

—Los demás periódicos me han de estar buscando

—Sí, el Café de la mañana, Pasado y presente, Dos verdades, la revista Amor a primera acción, talvez en la revista Sociedad Mágica aparezcas.

—Ni se te ocurra decir que en la portada, aunque tendría muchos fans, o en la revista Belleza y Magia, te imaginas la revista más importante. —Susurraba Alexia

—Tenlo por seguro

—Vaya y esto es el principio de todo

—Por cierto tienes correo, te llegaron estas flores, no he visto quien te las trajo—Dijo Sebastián con gran interés de quien había traído las flores.

Las flores estaban al centro de la mesa estaba en un florero de cristal que contenía varios tulipanes de color purpura y rosas, tenía un sobre entre ellos lo abrió y decía.

"_Suerte en tu nuevo trabajo"_

Estaba escrito con tinta negra y tenía un corazón al final de la frase

— ¿Quién te las envió? —dijo Sebastián con la boca llena de atún.

—Las envió una amiga de la escuela… —Le respondió Alexia con una sonrisa muy grande

—Que buena amiga, enviándote tulipanes a tu casa. Debe ser una gran amiga por la sonrisa

—Sé que no me crees pero bueno… Son de mejor amiga

—Sí, bueno te creo…

Siguieron desayunando, en la mesa del lado de Alexia se encontraba una pluma que escribía en un pergamino. Al terminar de comer, levantaron todos los platos vasos y cubiertos los pusieron a lavarse en la cocina y comenzó la entrevista.

—Alexia, me podrías dar la en…

—Aquí están mis respuestas de tu entrevista, ya solo debes pasarla en limpio, y si te leí tu mente para hacer más rápido esto, toma —dijo Alexia dándole el pergamino.

—Gracias —susurro Sebastián, viendo las respuestas de Alexia a su entrevista.

—Bueno me debo ir, cierra la puerta y pones el hechizo de protección cuando te vallas.

Alexia se colocó enfrente del su espejo y le pregunto

— ¿Qué tal me veo espejito?

—Impecable —Contesto el espejo

—Me lo imagine, perfecta como siempre

Alexia le lanzo un beso a su espejo y salió de su casa, encontró a Daniel enfrente de su puerta, estaba sentado en el piso.

— ¿Es enserio? Que haces aquí Dany.

—Alexia, le mandan el jefe este sobre.

—Haber que dice —Alexia abrió el sobre y lo leyó.

—Dice que debo ir a la calle de la reforma de la Magia, sucedió un asesinato.

—Si eso aparece Alexia, por cierto comento el jefe que probablemente lleguen gente de prensa a hacerle preguntas del caso, dice que no de información al respecto, que apenas…

—Sí, que no sé nada de nada, ya se me eso, soy el centro del mundo ahorita, crees que me pidan fotos, no es cierto.

Alexia desapareció y apareció en la famosa calle de Reforma de la Magia, una calle muy grande e importante de la Ciudad Mágica, y eso causaba más misterio, una calle tan transitada nadie se halla dado cuenta del asesinato de un mago, Alexia se dirigió a la escena del crimen en ella había un grupo de personas murmurando sobre lo que habían encontrado, periodistas tomando fotografías en eso la Aurora Dominika le llama

Alexia! —Grito Dominika, una auror rubia de ojos verdes famosa por cazar magos tenebrosos, traía una capa blanca que la hacía resaltar entre reporteros.

Al ver estos a Alexia todos se abalanzaron hacia ella para realizarle preguntas

—Alexia, Julián, de El café de la mañana, ¿Este crimen tiene alguna línea cercana con los anteriores crímenes que han azotado al país? Y también ¿Es cierto de que el Ministro no sabe de su asignación al caso?

—Alexia, Fernando, del Pasado y presente,¿ porque se te asigno el caso de este tipo de crímenes?, ¿ tienes alguna experiencia en el campo?

—Alexia! Gloria, de Dos verdades ¿Ilvernorby te preparo para este tipo de casos?

—Alexia, Luis , del Historiador, ¿Es la bruja que necesita el departamento de seguridad mágica para detener esta ola de violencia?

No puedo responder nada, todas esas preguntas se las contestara el secretario de seguridad mágica. —Comento Alexia muy seria encontrándose con la Auror Dominika mientras evitaban el paso de los periodistas a la escena del crimen

Llegas a tiempo Alexia, tu momento de demostrar lo que aprendiste en Ilvernorby es ahora es todo tuyo —Comento Dominika montándole el cuerpo tirado desmembrado, el rostro del mago estaba irreconocible, le habían arrancado todo el rostro solo se podía ver los músculos del rostro al rojo vivo, sus huesos estaban destrozados, Alexia nunca había visto algo así para ella era algo muy terrorífico, quien podría estar haciendo estas atrocidades de crímenes, había leído de varios magos oscuro que usaba la maldición _cruciatus_ pero a que pareciera que usaron otro tipo de maldiciones más peligrosas y crueles.

En mis años nunca había visto algo así sabes, pero creo que espero que no sea demasiado mucho para ti, sé que puedes con esto —Comento Dominika mientras se alejaba para hablar con la prensa

¡Pero que rayos! — Grito Alexia, revisaba el cuerpo y sus alrededores, el olor era insoportable, pareciera que el cuerpo fue dejado ahí algunos días atrás, tenía un marca el cuerpo en una pierna parecía un zorro o un ave mordiendo su cola, lo siguió revisando el cuello tenia marcas de haber sido ahorcado con cuerdas, saco su libreta y una pluma, comenzó a hacer sus anotaciones, saco de su bolso una cámara y saco fotografías del cuerpo , pareciera como si quien lo hubiera hecho disfrutara el torturar como si se alimentara del dolor Alexia volteo a todos lados, coloco su mano sobre la frente del cuerpo e intento leer la mente del personaje se esforzó lo más que pudo.

—Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de duendes, pero entonces tomo un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias, hacer viajes y terminar un libro que estaba escribiendo sobre los luxes. Dicen que los encontró en la selva al sur y que encontró un pergamino que cambiaría el mundo el de la magia hoy lo iba a presentar. —Alexia escucho en su mente una voz, era una mago que se encontraba solo en una esquina temblando como perro chihuahua viendo desde lejos el cuerpo de que alguna vez fue Eliseo Esparza.

—Estás bien —Comento Dominika—. Mientras se la acompañaban media docena de aurores

—Ya me levanto. —.Contesto Alexia, Se levanto

—Ya vienen a recoger el cuerpo para seguir con la investigación, parece que…

—Sí, llévenselo seguiré haciendo revisiones en el ministerio, supongo que fuentes va a querer un reporte hoy mismo —Le contesto Alexia

—No te han avisado supongo, Tiene una reunión con el ministro, tienen que hablar sobre tu asignación al caso, no sé qué vaya a pasar y menos con este asesinato…

—Sé lo que puede pasar seguiré investigando, — contesto Alexia antes de que terminara de hablar, movió su varita y se metieron a su bolso la libreta su pluma y su cámara.

Alexia salió de la escena del crimen y camino por la calle los transeúntes la miraban mucho, mientras recorrían las calles camino al ministerio y de pronto desapareció, y apareció enfrente del ministerio de magia en el número 300 de Insurgentes, entro por la puerta y encontró el lobby a media capacidad unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, leyendo el historiador. Todas fumaban con pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con un viejo, que era completamente calvo. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ella entro, el techo era de color rojo.

Cruzo rápidamente el lobby del ministerio, mientras todas las miradas estaban sobre ella y entro al elevador.

—Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que todas las miradas iban a estar sobre ti. — Comento Sebastián, que se encontraba en elevador.

Si ya vi, esto es diferente Sebastián, — dijo Alexia algo molesta, creen que no puedo con el caso pero les demostrare que puedo con ello.

Va a ser un largo camino demostrarles que tienes la capacidad para resolver este caso…

Lo sé, por eso me debo preparar para todo, mi jefe está en una reunión con el ministro. — contesto Alexia acomodándose el cabello.

¿Tu jefe?, más bien los dos van a estar ante el consejo para ver si eres apta para el caso… no sé qué pase pero Hierro tiene miedo y no es por nada pero la lleva de perder.

—Estaré al pendiente que es lo que pase… — ¿Y tú que haces aquí Sebastián?

—Vengo por una entrevista a una gallina que habla, se llama Gina, nombre casual para una Gallina— dijo Sebastián con un tono burlón.

—Ya quiero leer esa entrevista de Gina— dijo Alexia tirando una carcajada

Llegaron al piso de Seguridad Magica

—Bueno es mi piso, me debes contar como te fue con la gallina

Alexia salio camino de prisa sin que la secretaria del lobby se diera cuenta de su presencia llego a su oficina, ahí estaba esperándola Daniel

—Y aquí es donde... Me dices que estoy despedida

Daniel miro los dos lados del pasillo para que nadie lo escuchara

—Lamento decir que es probable que cambien de persona encargada del caso que llevo—dijo amablemente—.Probablemente mñana trabaje contigo aquí en el ministerio, de ayudante

— ¿Estás bien, Dany? Te veo muy silencioso —dijo Alexia.

—Todos creen que te falta experiencia, que este caso es muy grande para ti—dijo finalmente—. Toda esa gente del Consejo, del Ministerio... Pero yo sé que puedes aprender. ¿Cómo no pueden esperar grandes cosas? Entraron en la oficina y se sentaron en la pequeña sala de color amarillo.

—No me preocupo, Dany. Aprenderé rápido. Todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en algún lado. Voy a estar muy bien. Sencillamente seré yo, solo espero que el Ministro y Fuentes tengan un discurso que convenza al Consejo de Magia.

Daniel le entrego una tarjeta de color negro y se retiró sin decir nada, Alexia vio la tarjeta que estaba completamente de color negro, no tenía escrito nada, la guardo en su bolso y de ahí saco una bola de cristal que generalmente la usaba para ver el futuro, no era muy buena se veía solo niebla hasta que esta se iba desapareciendo poco a poco, comenzó a ver varias figuras hasta que se logró ver perfectamente la imagen dentro de la bola de cristal.

Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas era el piso del Consejo de la Magia un piso que se podía oler historia en él, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y el piso y escalera de mármol todo comunicaba a una gran puerta de madera que era el auditorio del Consejo de la magia

El estómago del ministro Francisco Hierro se retorcía de nervios y Fuentes, podía verlo, estaba pálido.

—Esperaremos que es lo que pasa ministro ya sabe que yo siempre lo apoyo— comentaba Armando Fuentes mientras le temblaban las manos.

Gracias Fuentes pero tus decisiones me están llevan a este maldito lugar a hablar con los anciano, con el maldito consejo por quinta vez este año y apenas es el séptimo mes, esto es un fiasco, meter a la hija del sujeto que me ataca a diario en su revista que me da en la madre, la prensa es tan cruel…

La gran puerta del auditorio se abrió y salió una bruja de ella pequeña y delgada.

—Solo va a entrar el ministro—dijo la bruja

Pero recuerde que debe decir

Si, Alexia Pizarro es la solución para los crímenes de la magia de estos tiempos lo tengo en mente, debo ganar Fuentes bueno ya llegamos… deséame suerte — respondió Francisco Hierro mirando el piso.

Entro al gran auditorio era iluminado por candelabros coloniales en los escalones de oro puro tenían diamantes incrustados, se podían escuchar sus pisadas por todo el auditorio, lo veían desde arriba el consejo de ancianos, eran seis en total tres brujas y tres magos y lo miraban con desagrado, peculiar interés.

—Consejo otra visita con ustedes este mes, ya se está volviendo una costumbre— dijo Francisco Hierro con tono irónico.

Te hemos llamado para que rindas una respuestas concisa, tenemos conocimiento de tu elección que tuviste con respecto a los asesinatos que están ocurriendo, creímos que pondrías a algún Auror con nombre, con cartel teníamos la idea de que le darías el puesto a Dominika, pero la pregunta ¿porque elegiste a Alexia? —dijo el más viejo de todos los ancianos del consejo

Amigos del consejo he escuchado que este día hubo muchas críticas sobre la elección de quien llevara el caso, yo confió en Alexia es una bruja que tiene ese algo que se necesita para resolver este caso, una mujer que sabe sobre la magia oscuro, sobre este tipo de crímenes, que ama las artes oscuras, se necesita a alguien que vea del otro lado del espejo, ella puede hacer la diferencia en estos momentos de caos y como dicen por ahí es la bruja que nos salvara. — dijo Francisco Hierro

Tan seguro esta de eso ministro. — Dijo una anciana bruja que se encontraba fumando una pipa.

—Sí, confió en que ella pueda con el caso, tiene mi apoyo.

—Ministro no se en que esté pensando pero espero que tenga razón, será la última vez que lo veamos por aquí, la siguiente vez será en el senado, espero sepa tomar decisiones—dijo un bruja que se encontraba en la última fila del auditorio, usaba lentes, una túnica café, lentes y el cabello chino totalmente blanco.

El corazón de Francisco Hierro dio un terrible salto. ¿El senado? ¿Delante de todas las brujas y magos que lo querían ver caer? Pero él no sabía nada de como gobernar... ¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en que acababan de la conferencia internacional de magos que no lo bajaron de inepto. Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio al consejo como sonreía con sus bocas con ausencia de dientes. En cualquier momento, el senado lo llevaría a su juicio final por ineptitud ante los crímenes que se realizaban en su mandato.

Si esa es su decisión no me queda otra más que aceptarla, pero les prometo que todo se resolverá estoy seguro de ello. —comento Francisco Hierro, escuchando su ultimátum del Consejo de la magia

— ¡Se levanta sesión! —grito el más anciano de todos.

—Ahora que voy a hacer — Susurro preocupado y sudando frio el ministro.

Finalmente la bola de cristal se vuelve a llenar de niebla

—Bueno, no esperaba menos de eso—dijo Alexia haciendo una mueca.

El jaguar de oro salto sobre la bola de cristal que se había nublado por completo intentaba ver algo pero no podía.

—Si él quiere que esté al frente del caso ahí estaré, y no me detendrán —gruñó Alexia—.Ir al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y con especialidad están dando resultados. Estaré combatiendo con criminales lo que será un cambio. Y estaré en la mira del país, de todos…

Alexia comenzó a pasar los datos y fotografías en un archivo para tenerlo registrado junto a los demás asesinatos que habían ocurrido, reviso los que tenían la marca que había encontrado en el cuerpo, llamo a Dany para que le trajera archivos que hayan tenido la marca con la misma forma, cuando más iba revisando más casos iban apareciendo reviso más de 100 folders ese día, hacia sus anotaciones.

Según las descripciones de los asesinatos iba notando que no había casos cerrados, no había culpables ni sospechosos, solo carpetazos. Por lo menos en teoría, deben existir ciertas características propias del evento delictivo que dificultan la investigación de ciertos casos pero en todos no había rastros de magia ni testigos o algo y esto se venía realizando al menos una década atrás.

Alexia oyó algo que crujía afuera

—Alexia, tengo un sobre para ti—grito Daniel desde afuera, abrió la puerta y se la dio a Alexia

Alexia extendió la mano para tomar, un sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta negra «Alexia Pizarro Vila». Sacó la carta y leyó:

MINISTERIO DE MAGIA DE MEXIO

(LA TRIPLE "M")

Ministro: Francisco Hierro

Señorita Alexia Pizarro Vila:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que el consejo acepto su asignación al caso de asesinatos y desapariciones, dispone de todos los documentos, artefactos, personal, objetos de la triple M, al igual que no tendrá restricciones para el uso de cualquier hechizo, maldición, poción Arte oscura que requiera a lo largo de su estancia en el puesto.

Muy cordialmente, El Consejo de la Magia.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso de que no tendré restricciones? —pregunto Alexia muy intrigada.

—Sí, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Daniel— Vas a tener todo lo que necesites sin la necesidad de permisos ni burocracia, si necesitas algún archivo puedes ir por él, salir del país sin avisar, usar magia oscura, puedes tener seguridad las 24 horas del día no tienes límites ni fuentes te va a decir que hacer, ni siquiera el ministro mismo.

—No creí que me dieran tanta libertad en el ministerio.

—No había visto que a alguien le dieran una carta con tal mensaje, ¿y ahora que tienes pensado hacer? —pegunto Daniel mientras veía su reloj de mano.

—Primero toma esto, es el informe que redacte sobre el asesinato de hoy, es una copia llévalo a los archivos ese tal Eliseo Esparza Roca tenía algo que iba cambiar el mundo pero no lo logro presentar…Aunque, debo seguir investigando más sobre él, antes de hacer una hipótesis.

—Está bien Alexia como digas —dijo Dany dando 2 pasos hacia atrás inclinado la cabeza y salió de la oficina

Alexia metió a su bolso todos los archivos que había estado revisando todo el día, dejo al jaguar en su escritorio y lanzo un hechizo de protección en la oficina, salió de ella y lanzo un hechizo en la puerta para que nadie la abriera. En el pasillo varios códices la felicitaron por su asignación al caso, se escuchaban gritos de "ella salvara al país", "se los dije que la iban a elegir". Alexia sentía un poco más tranquila ella sabía que los códices son el eco de ministerio si ellos estaban felices con su asignación el ministerio también lo estaría y finalmente al final del pasillo desapareció ahí se dio cuenta de que el CONSEJO DE LA MAGIA le había dado toda la máxima libertad hasta dentro de la misma Triple M.


	4. Chapter 4 El extraño libro

**4**

**El extraño libro**

—Allí, mira.

— ¿Dónde?

—Es la que dicen que nos va a salvar.

— ¿Es cierto que no tiene restricciones en el uso de magia?

— ¿Es la hija del director de la revista Cuentos de fantasía?

— ¿Has visto su cabello de cerca? Es perfecto

Los murmullos y pensamientos siguieron a Alexia desde el momento en que, al día siguiente, llego al Ministerio. Los trabajadores del Ministerio que esperaban en el lobby para mirarla, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos del departamento de seguridad mágica o en el piso de Archivos, la observaban con atención. Alexia deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intentaba concentrarse en su investigación.

Las personas de los códices seguían visitándose unos a otros, y Alexia sabía que hablaban de ella.

Los aurores tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una desagradable verlos comentando sobre Alexia en la cafetería del Departamento de Seguridad Magica, Daniel siempre se sentía contento apoyando a Alexia en todo lo que necesitara, si necesitaba un documente él iba, si necesitaba un té iba por el , pero Armando Fuentes se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino para que a Daniel se le dificultara.

Aun peor Alex Barrientos un auror que estaba a cargo de la seguridad del ministerio siempre se las arreglaba para chocar con Daniel, hacía que se tropezara en los pasillo, le aventaba pequeñas piedras en la cabeza, le tiraba las tazas de té que llevaba a la oficina de Alexia.

Pero aún peor que Barrientos, lo hacía enfrente de la mayoría de aurores cuando regresaban al misterio después de finalizar su turno de trabajo, si eso era posible, principalmente en el lobby, hasta la secretaria Andrea se divertía.

Alexia veía eso a diario hasta que recordó sus divertidas bromas en el colegio Ilvermony, hechizo las galletas de la cafetería del departamento para estuvieran duras y al morderlas se les dañaran los dientes a Barrientos le hecho la maldición Maleficio de _mocomurciélagos_ y estuvo ausente por una semana hasta que le dejaran de salir murciélagos por la nariz ya que era muy desagradable para todo el Ministerio ver tan asqueroso padecimiento, en su lugar llego Gabriela Kingston, llegaba recién desempacada de Jamaica, había tenido una misión clasificada en ese país era una mujer alta su cabello era chino y su tez morena oscura.

Alexia todas las mañanas se levantaba y leía todos los periódicos para ver que decían sobre la violencia, también checaba los resultados de los partidos de quidditch de la Superliga de México.

Alexia tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios en el mirador del ministerio, cada miércoles en la noche revisaba las estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas. Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos a estudiar herbolaria de Vida verde que era una compañía que se dedicaba a criar y a distribuir diferentes especies, siempre la recibía la bruja Rachel Frutos, es la más importante inminencia en cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas, hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas.

Alexia se sintió muy aliviada en haber estudiado gran cantidad de libros de herbolaria y botánica así no tenía que batallar por entender las explicaciones, de hecho entre ellas intercambiaba conocimientos, su visita se hacía más amena. Y se hacía corta la visita de Alexia.

Los fines de semana no iba al ministerio generalmente de quedaba en su casa a leer, a hacer ejercicio, caminaba por la calles de lo no mágicos, visitaba sus tiendas, sus centros comerciales.

Un viernes por la mañana reviso el correo

— ¿Qué tenemos hoy? — se preguntó Alexia, mientras echaba azúcar a su té.

—Partido de quidditch en la capital de la magia —respondió ella misma—. Van las águilas de fuego contra las sirenas del caribe, siempre los favorecen a las águilas en la capital.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando una carta en forma de avion y cayó en su té

_Querida Alexia_

_Sé que tienes Los fines de semana libres, ¿te gustaría venir el viernes a tomar una taza de té con nosotros en la tarde? Quiero que nos cuentes todo lo de tu primeras 2 semanas en el ministerio. Envíame la respuesta _

_Romina_

Alexia tomo una pluma y escribí: «Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde», en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió convirtiéndola nuevamente en avión.

Fue una suerte que Romina hubiera invitado a Alexia a tomar el té, porque nadie la había invitado a una fiesta por el festejo de 15 de septiembre creía que se iba a quedar el fin de semana sin salir con alguien.

Romina Viera Rosales era una amiga del colegio Ilvernorby, se encontraba trabajando en la inmensa biblioteca de los mil libros, claro había más libros. Generalmente Romina no se juntaba con nadie en el colegio siempre se la pasaba en la biblioteca leyendo, no iba a fiestas ni reuniones y a la única persona con la que platicaba era con Alexia. Alexia se la encontraba en la biblioteca del colegio, era como un ratón de biblioteca, en temporada de exámenes por las tardes se ayudaban a estudiar, es buena para la hermenéutica, te leía textos que casi nadie podía leer, entender, las runas antiguas eran su especialidad y la lectura de cartas era su pasión, en algún momento llego a superar a Alexia en las clases era una competencia de día a día dentro del salón de clases.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta

Toc toc toc

—Entra —dijo— Alexia.

Era Sebastián, que llegaba haciendo ruido como siempre, en ese momento se rompió el silencio de la casa.

—Alexia, hay fiesta hoy, 15 de septiembre —dijo Sebastián a Alexia, que estaba revisando el demás correo.

—Otra fiesta de Luis en el famoso Arcos, ¿verdad? — dijo Alexia, mirando de reojo el rostro de Sebastián—. Me he pasado una semana esperando una invitación a una fiesta de 15 de septiembre y apenas vienes, ya tengo planes para hoy en la tarde.

— ¿Y a dónde vas a salir?, me gustaría presentarte a un amigo. ¿Sabes, cada que lo veo me pregunta todo el tiempo por ti? Hoy le dije que te presentaba, hoy es un buen día.

— Veré a Romina, tiene tiempo que no la veo, dile a tu amigo que lo veré hasta Halloween.

— ¡Tonterías! —dijo Sebastián—. ¿Estas segura?

— ¿Vas a sobrevivir a una fiesta sin mí? —Preguntó Alexia a Sebastián—. La última vez que no fui no recordabas donde dejaste tu varita.

—Supongo que no te hare cambiar de opinión, pero me agrada la idea de Halloween, se lo comentare…

Me saludas a Luis— dijo Alexia— La última vez que lo vi fue en la fiesta de fin de ciclo escolar.

La verdad es que a Alexia le hubiera gustado ir a la fiesta, Luis siempre era buen anfitrión, su gran bar Arcos se encontraba en apogeo todo el mundo hablaba de él, hasta se tenía que hacer reservación una semana antes para poder entrar, se estaba convirtiendo en un lugar muy exclusivo, antes de que lo abriera las fiestas y reuniones eran en su casa, se encontraba en una colina al norte de la Ciudad de la Magia, siempre invitaba los muffin mágicos que te hacían tener visiones de tus posibles futuros, otros dulces con toque de magia que te hacían volar, ver tu futuro cercano, generalmente Alexia siempre veía las respuestas de los exámenes de la siguiente semana, había otros dulces con los que podías usar magia sin la varita y bebidas de diferentes sabores que te hacían bailar algún tipo de baile y ni se diga de los chocolates de la Rana cantora que te ayudan bastante para no desafinar en esas competencias de karaoke, los dulces Dragones Húngaros que te hacían escupir fuego de la boca y no olvidar los Rorazones que eran dulces que tenían diferentes sabores dependiendo del tipo de relación tuvieras, a los que no tenían alguna les sabia a pastel de queso con frambuesas, una vez Alexia abrió una caja de chocolates besos de fuego no tienen nada de mágicos más que la caja a su interior a el rostro de las personas que quieren una relación contigo, en ella le aparecía Romina, algo inusual que en esa ocasión le sorprendió a Alexia, nunca se imaginó que la chica callada del salón tuviera interés en ella, desde entonces empezó ir a estudiar con ella a la biblioteca.

Ese día Alexia se preparó para salir se vistió con un suéter de manga larga color negro con una túnica del mismo color y una falda con media y sus clásicas botas, la idea era sorprender a Romina.

Antes de salir le pregunto al espejo

— ¿Qué tal me veo espejito? Hoy iré a ver a Romina

—La conquista es tuya si es lo que buscas —Contesto el espejo

—Me lo imagine, la conquista es mía.

Alexia le lanzo un beso a su espejo, salió de su casa y desapareció,

Apareció en frente de la gran biblioteca de Los mil libros, un gigantesco recinto muy antiguo, una estructura de mármol, al entrar hacia mucho frio los libreros flotaban algunos estaban en el piso, al llegar a la recepción se encontraba Romina estaba sentado en una silla de la biblioteca, con las gafas quitadas y los ojos cerrados. Era una mujer delgada, cabello corto, de color negro. Llevaba una larga túnica verde esmeralda muy brillante alado de ella se encontraba una elfa que vestía un vestido color blanco.

— ¡Aquí! —Farfulló, cogiendo la tetera mientras empezaban a volar algunos libros alrededor de ella y los empezaba a acomodar en los estantes flotantes que se encontraba cerca —. Vamos a la terraza para estar aún más es silencio, caminaron y salieron a la terraza, desde ahí se podía ver toda la Ciudad, sus edificio que se escondían por las nubes, era una vista espectacular.

Romina tomó un largo sorbo de té y suspiró. — ¿Te encanta la vista de este lugar? —preguntó Alexia con interés. —Me gusta venir aquí a pensar sobre cosas, algunas veces pienso que estoy en algún lugar allá afuera y no aquí. —Respondió Romina — He leído cosas interesantes aquí, hay muchos libros que te llevan a la historia y a vivirla en ella, me agradan mucho esos libros. Leí un libro de historia policiaca, un interrogatorio se sintió tan real que lo tuve que dejar de leer porque me estaba asfixiando igual que el protagonista — ¿y lo leíste en viernes? —preguntó Alexia. —Para atormentar a los _muggles_ —suspiró Romina

— Me interesa mucho eso estar asfixiando a alguien suena tan… interesante que me gustaría practicarlo, en mis interrogatorios y talvez en otro lado—dijo Alexia

Este tipo de literaturas te lleva a otro mundo, es lo mejor que se puede leer es lectura que vale la pena, pero cuéntame cómo te va en el ministerio, te vi en todas las portadas de los periódicos y revistas, me dije, tengo que volverla a ver, espero y me conteste…

— He estado ocupada estos días, pero siempre tengo tiempo para las amigas para tomarnos una taza de té—respondió Alexia.

La bruja que salvara de todos los males a este país, tanta grandeza te espera Alexia, y no lo digo yo lo dice la suerte, lo vi en los caracoles. — comento Romina dándole un sorbo a su taza.

¿Grandeza? Todavía ni resuelvo nada del caso, no tengo nada, me parece que te equivocas, ni siquiera era la primer en la generación—dijo Alexia soltando al final una pequeña risa

—Que modesta eres, quiero escuchar lo mismo cuando te enfrentes a quienes tienen a este país de cabeza, sabes Alexia espero poderte ayudar en tu caso, me puedes pedir lo que tu necesites sería un honor ayudar en la causa.

Lo que pasa es que no me quieres hacer lectura de cartas

Romina se quedó pensando un rato y vio la taza de t é— No traje hoy mis cartas pero te puedo leer las hojas de té.

Alexia bebió rápido su té y le dio la taza a Romina para que se la leyera

—Veamos que tienes por aquí, un conejo que es éxito, veo también un tiburón, representa un peligro que probablemente te enfrentes…

Vaya hay algo más que no sepa…

—Un cangrejo

— ¿Un cangrejo? Eso no es…posible, bueno debe estar…

— Si ya se, debe ser muy cercano a ti este enemigo, debe de tener algún disfraz, talvez aguien disfrazado de una amistad recién llegada o simplemente trabaja contigo en el ministerio, deja ver que más hay, veo un corazón, eso ya sabes que significa pero… No alcanzo a ver de quien es— Romina se detuvo un momento, y vio a los ojos a Alexia — A quien pertenece ese corazón

Alexia volteo la mirada hacia los estantes flotantes biblioteca —Nada más dice eso hee… me parece que yo tampoco sé de quién es ese corazón, sabes…

— ¿Tiene las llaves de la sección delta? Debo dejar estos libros

Una elfa había aparecido trayendo consigo un morral con muchas llaves. Romina vio al elfo. — ¿La sección delta?

—Sí, la sección delta —dijo la elfa, con los ojos brillándole—. Si, la tengo ¿Qué necesitas de ahí Charlotte? Estoy algo ocupada con Alexia —Charlotte parpadeó.

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir con Charlotte a la sección delta, no creo que perdamos mucho tiempo allá —¡Vamos! —Gritó Charlotte—.

Se levantaron y caminaron al fondo, el piso era blanco mármol, se podía ver el reflejo de uno en él, se detuvieron en una puerta pequeña color café

—Espérenme aquí traeré la llave— dijo Romina mientras entraba a su oficina.

¡Sólo para poder seguir jugando con todos esos cachivaches muggles que tienes en el cobertizo! ¡Alexia te dejo un momento con Charlotte! —¿Alexia? —dijo Charlotte sin comprender—. ¿Alexia, la bruja que está saliendo en todas las revistas y periódicos? Al darse la vuelta, vio el rostro de Alexia y se sobresaltó.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Es Alexia Pizarro? Encantada de conocerte, Romina me ha hablado mucho de ti... también he leído algunos artículos de los periódicos y revistas que llegan aquí, eres la esperanza de todos para que esto termine, debes de encontrar a quien este esparciendo terror, hasta se siente en el ambiente, todos los elfos confiamos en ti nosotros también hemos sido víctimas de muchos crímenes mágicos yo…

Regreso Romina saliendo de su oficina — La deje en otra parte iré a revisar en recepción, espérenme aquí

— ¡Ay, joven Alexia! —exclamó Charlotte —. Alexia afrontara muchos peligros en esta misión te debo entregar algo muy importante para la misión, agarre mi hombre no tenemos mucho tiempo— Alexia tomo su hombro y aparecieron en la parte subterránea de la biblioteca

— ¿Qué es este lugar? Es la sección de los libros que no tienen lectores, aquí llegan los libros que no le interesan a las brujas y magos, o más bien los que no pueden leer, la lectura no es para todos y la lectura correcto tampoco.

— Charlotte le ayudara en esta misión pero debe jurarle que lo que se hable aquí no saldrá a si como no salen las letras de los libros debo advertirle, que solo ciertos magos con poder pueden leer este libro y pueden controlar lo que las letras dicen en él.

Charlotte saco de un cofre bastante maltratado un libro lleno de polvo, con una pasta verde

Le hago entrega del libro de los ciegos, un libro que solo las brujas y magos dignos de tener conocimientos de la magia y que no solo los usen para beneficio propio lo pueden leer, es por eso que está aquí, las brujas y magos que lo han abierto nunca han podido leer lo que dice, tiene letras, si, ilustraciones sin ninguna forma es por eso que nadie lo entiende, hay más libros pero esos no pueden salir de aquí.

—Y ¿Qué piensas que veré en este libro?

— Lo que necesita saber para descubrir el caso, te dirá muchas respuestas a las que buscas, pero recomiendo que no se lo muestres a nadie, hace tiempo vino un mago del ministerio buscándolo, lo encontró, pero no logro leer lo que había, creo que su ego es tan grande que no pudo ver más que hojas blancas. El enemigo está en casa joven Alexia, se puede sentir tu poder mucho más grande que el de este mago él sabe que no es rival para ti su única ventaja que tiene es la experiencia y su aliado el tiempo.

—Bueno, siendo así, no puedo imaginar quién puede ser el enemigo —dijo Alexia— ¿Sabes quién es ese mago?

— ¡Rápido! ¡Guarde el libro! —dijo Charlotte, agarrando de la mano a Alexia, desparecieron y apareciendo afuera de la oficina de Romina antes de que llegara.

Alexia guardo el libro en su bolso tan rápido como pudo

—La encontré, está en una mesa de la biblioteca, toma Charlotte leva los libros a la sección delta.

Alexia le guiño el ojo a Charlotte — Buena platica Charlotte, entonces ¿Que seguiremos haciendo Romina?

Romina no tuvo tiempo para pensar, que es lo que seguía en la cita, — Vamos a caminar por el jardín de la biblioteca.

Alexia y Romina abandonaron juntas la sala, y se dirigieron al jardín de la biblioteca, se encontraba atrás del gran edificio.

Al dirigirse al jardín, vieron una gran cantidad de personas reunidas en el caminaron entre la gran multitud y se sentaron a la orilla de una gigantesca fuente de mármol, tenía una forma de un caballo alado que se encontraba durmiendo sobre una roca.

—¡Harry! Quería hablar contigo...

Alexia tenía una cara de espanto, se escuchaba como si la conversación sería muy seria.

—Alexia —dijo Romina.

—Nunca nadie me había impresionado tanto como tú, ¡llegar al ministerio con el caso más peligroso solo podía ser para ti!. Siempre supe que te lo darían a ti

Alexia no dijo nada. Solo leía su mente como un libro abierto, y la dejo hablar.

—. Lo comprendo, esto que te diré será rápido. Es natural que quieras tener los reflectores encima y le estas agarrando gusto. Sabes me avergüenzo de no haberte dicho lo que siento por ti, es lógico que nunca se te hubiera pasado por la cabeza, sé que te lo vas a tomar con calma pero yo no, sé que no puedo volar con alguien, con una bruja que tiene fama nacional, cuando te conocí no era esto tan importante decirte lo que sentía por ti. Este tiempo que ha pasado me ha puesto en pensar cosas sobre eso, sé que en algún momento voltearas a otro lado y yo estaré ahí esperándote.

Le guiñó un ojo a Alexia y se alejó con paso seguro. Alexia se quedó atónita durante unos instantes, creyó que nunca se lo iba a decir, recordó que tenía que revisar el libro que le había entregado Charlotte, y desapareció.

Alexia llego a la entrada de su casa, atravesó la puerta y entro, ya empezaban la seguridad rutinaria del ejército que custodiaba su casa, paso con cuidado entre todos los soldados y sus vehículos que se encontraban vigilando toda la casa

—Capitán resguarde la casa, espejito, —el espejo ya se encontraba durmiendo, se podían escuchar sus ronquidos, Alexia ya no lo despertó y siguió su camino por la casa

Ya en su habitación Alexia reviso el libro, se sentó en la cama y hojeó las páginas que contenían rayones sin sentido; hasta que empezaron a entintarse, salieron tintas de diferentes colores manchando el libro, empezando a darle forma a las ilustraciones que se encontraban dentro del libro y el texto empezó a ser legible.

Y salió tinta del libro se escurrió por todos lados y se pintaron las paredes, se crearon murales, había magos, brujas

—Charlotte me dijo que me podías ayudar, a descifrar quien esta cometiendo crímenes de la magia, suceden cosas horribles aquí, ¿Sabes que esta pasando? —Comento Alexia al libro, la tinta de las paredes se revolvió y comenzó a mostrar pinturas.

Se mostraba un barco que navegaba los mares en el venia un mago anciano de estatura baja, desembarcaba en el nuevo mundo, platicaba con los nativos, pero no se podía ver lo que comentaban, de pronto los asesinó con un encantamiento, camino por la selva, llego a una pequeña ciudad colonial, empezó a asesinar a cuanta persona veía, pero algo paso en ese momento, el alma de los asesinados eran absorbidas por este mago y rejuvenecía. Alexia sintió que se le erizaba la piel al ver esta acción, después las tintas se volvieron a revolver y mostraba ahora un gran salón aquel mago está dando un discurso, le hablaba a otros mago y brujas, salían del gran salón y empezaban a asesinar a brujas y magos por las calles, se veía que utilizaban en encantamiento _Imperio_ para controlar a muggles y estos trajeran a personas que ellos asesinaban y tomaban sus almas sin que nadie lo evitara. Aquel mago usaba el encantamiento _control inerte_, para usar municiones con la varita y así matar gente, las pinturas se volvieron a revolver, y surgió una nueva pintura, las brujas y magos estaban en una pirámide haciendo un sacrificio de una bruja a la que le atravesaban una espada en el corazón y salía su alma, que era absorbida por el líder y la sangre la bebían sus seguidores, todos ellos rejuvenecían, Alexia sintió que las ventanas se hacían pequeñas y que la cama se comenzaba a levantar, la habitación se empezó a inundar de pintura roja que salía del sacrificio que se estaba realizando en la pintura, el libro empezó formar una ilustración roja de un zorro devorando su cola, era la misma marca que había visto en los homicidios de Reforma, se deslumbro el libro y se cerró absorbiendo toda la tinta que estaba tirada en la habitación.

Alexia se acostó. Estaba sudorosa y temblaba.

Alexia había sentido que se iba el mundo, era una nueva magia que pudo controlar por poco tiempo, un libro con un gran poder.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo el capitán del ejército, preocupado.

— Capitán, no pasa nada solo estaba revisando algo me parece

—¡Bien me retiro!

Latía demasiado rápido el corazón de Alexia y se puso a pensar en varias cosas, si quien estaba inundando de terror y homicidio al país, porque nadie lo ha podido detener en todo este tiempo, estaba tumbada en la cama escuchando los helicópteros, los tanques y autos que recorrían la casa. Si estos criminales habían matado a cientos de personas como se mostraba en el libro, no había lugar en el mundo que una bruja o mago estuviera seguro, ni siquiera en sus casas ¿Ha existido este miedo por muchos años? ¿Alguien está regresando la secta a las calles? ¿Nuevos seguidores están copiando a esta secta? Y solo pensar el hecho de que para rejuvenecer se tiene que matar a cientos de persona en rituales o simplemente privarlas de la vida, era un tema que nunca nadie pensaría, ni se imaginaria. En algún momento se debió de haber detenido estos homicidios o acaso el Ministerio no sabe lo que pasa…

Alexia recordó que alguien intento leer el libro, pero no pudo, y que este era del ministerio, la pregunta es ¿Para que alguien del ministerio lo quisiera leer? Esa persona sabe que el libro sirve para resolver dudas pero él lo quería solo para su beneficio.

Lo único que se podía imaginar es que el terror se esconde desde hace tiempo y que el ministerio no lo quiere ver por miedo o ¿habría otra razón?

Sin querer; le vino a la mente la silueta de aquel sueño que tuvo en donde a su hermano lo atravesaban con una espada, al igual que en el ritual que se pintó en la pared, podía ser una visión de lo que puede suceder después o simplemente una pesadilla. Alexia estuvo viendo por un largo tiempo el techo de su habitación abandonó la cama. Y abrió la ventana de su habitación. El cielo que veía con un gris frío, lentamente comenzaba a caer una llovizna. Alexia cerró la ventana

—No lo van a matar —dijo Alexia en voz alta.

Se desplomó sobre la almohada y se quedó dormida.


End file.
